


Pavlov

by J0rn



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Tickle torture, Tickling, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: Medic answers the question everyone wants to know.  Can you train a human to have a Pavlovian response?
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Pavlov

Sniper felt as if he had been drugged as he tried to wake himself up. His whole body felt heavy, he couldn’t move very much at all. As he came too, he started to pick up on a few things, he could feel the bindings around his wrists and ankles, and became aware of the metal operating table underneath him that was cold anywhere he hadn’t been touching it.

If that was the case, then he was sure he had been drugged.

“Wakey wakey Herr Sniper….”

He had just wanted to take a nap. That’s the only reason he had been in the Med Bay, because it was cool and quiet and he was sure that Scout wouldn’t follow him in.

And then of course, there was the good doctor…

“What’s all this doc?” He couldn’t help but smile, there was nothing hotter to him than when his boyfriend wanted to experiment.

“I’m doing a little research, mien liebe.” 

Sniper jumped, he couldn’t see due to the blindfold but the voice was so close it ghosted across his ear.

“You didn’t have to drug me, you know… You could have just asked.” The only answer he got was a very malicious chuckle, much further away than he had been. “Seriously though, Josef, what are you going to do to me?”

The German just continued to set up his tools quietly, waiting till he was finished to speak.

“I couldn’t have asked you, Mick, because you would have said no. And an unwilling patient is better than no patient.”

“What do you mean unwilling?” His heart had jumped all the way into his throat. “What are you doing?”

He felt Josef’s hands running down his thighs, stopping long enough to pull up the nylon stockings that he didn’t know he was wearing, then kept up until they hit his ankles. “Did you know that the brain can connect certain feelings and thoughts with stimuli? Sort of like Pavlov’s dogs, they were conditioned to salivate each time they heard a bell ring because they associated that sound with being fed.”

“I don’t understand, Josef…”

Mick let out a yelp as he felt a finger run down the sole of his foot, but there was something there keeping him from moving. He could only wiggle his feet slightly, and his toes, and that was it.

“Josef no. Josef, no! Jo-hohohostahahahap!”

Medic smiled. He hadn’t even gotten started yet, he was only running his palms down the bottoms of his feet, thankful that the pair of stocks he had used were solid enough to hold him still.

“Oh good, what a nice ticklish little specimen I have!”

After he felt he had teased him enough, Josef really got down to business, taking some string he had found and using it to tie back Sniper’s large toes, rendering his stocking-clad feet completely immobile and helpless.

“Josef please… stop it please I can’t take it…”

“Why can’t you take it, liebe?”

He watched as Mick’s face turned bright red, laughing as he stuttered over his words.

“Y-you know why… I hate… I hate people touching my feet love you know that…”

Sneering, Josef moved to his upper body, lightly running his fingers along his most ticklish spots.

“Why do you hate it? I want to hear you say it…”

“Hahh… I can’t… haha… Josef stop it that… It… It tickles stop!”

He thought it was cute that Sniper hated being tickled, hated the word and everything about it, and loved watching him get flustered as it tumbled out of his mouth.

“So what does that make you?”

He didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want to say anything so it seemed that Josef was going to have to force it out of him.

“If you’re not going to answer, then I’m just going to have to tickle this chubby little tummy of yours…”

If the tickling hadn’t been enough to break him, hearing the usually stoic medic baby talking him was.

“I-hihihi’m ticklish! Josef stop please I’m ticklish!”

The doctor did as he was told, ceasing his assault on Mick’s stomach and moving higher to give him a well-intended kiss. Mick was the one who broke the kiss short, however, still trying to catch his breath from the torment he had undergone.

“Micky…” Josef’s lips brushed against his ear, making him shiver. “I’m going to wreck you.”

With that, he moved back down to Mick’s feet, attacking with his blunt nails and listening to the tortured shrieks that came from his captive. Now that he couldn’t get away at all, it was so much worse. Josef was pretty sure that Mick himself didn’t know that he was this ticklish.

“Naughty boy,” the doctor coed over the Australian’s screaming laughter, “Naughty, naughty boy.”

Sniper was in hell. There was no other way for his mind to describe what he was undergoing. Pure, unadulterated hell. And hearing him repeat that same phrase over and over again wasn’t helping, it was only adding to his frustration.

The agony only lasted about 20 minutes, though for Mick it felt like hours. When the doctor finally let up, he couldn’t form words, he couldn’t even think straight, all he could do was fight to suck air into his aching lungs.

“Ack, my hands are getting tired.”

Mick’s whole body relaxed. Thank God, it was all over.

There was a moment of silence as Josef allowed his captive to rest, knowing that he was going to need it before his next ingenious tickling tool. Once he had decided they had had a long enough break, he picked up his next instrument, listening with a devilish grin as it buzzed to life.

“Josef… what was that…? J…Josef…?”

Working the brushes of the electric toothbrush between his fingers, he continued his mantra.

“Naughty boy.”

Had Sniper not been tied down, he would have probably hit the ceiling when that spinning, vibrating brush started working its way across his toes. Josef was sure to hit each little dip between each toe, in between and under before moving to the other foot and repeating this process. The bristles circled the balls of his large feet, moving up and down his arches and then around his heels.

Though tears were streaming down Mick’s cheeks from behind the blindfold, he only stopped after his breathing became shallow and soundless.

He put away the rest of his tools (knowing that he would be able to use them again another day), then untied his gasping boyfriend, joining him on the table.

“Such a good boy,” He kissed Mick’s neck, knowing that if he hadn’t been to weak to move he would be pushing him away angrily. “You were so good, mien leibe…”

“F…fuck you…”

Josef giggled. “Maybe once you’ve recovered, leibe. What can I do to help you? Do you need anything?”

Mick’s eyelids drooped, though he was forcing himself to glare angrily at his lover. “Take me to bed.”

“Of course liebe.” He gathered the taller man in his arms; Mick might be taller than him but he was much lighter and Josef was the stronger of the two. The second his head hit the pillows, Mick was out. Josef snuggled up beside him, holding him close and falling asleep himself.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Shit! Medic!”

Mick ducked out of the window, pulling the enemy Sniper’s arrow from his arm. Their medic was there in a flash, running in and shaking his head at the blood covered Australian now slumped against the wall.

“Can’t you just for once be careful, leibe?”

“Can’t you just for once heal me with out being condescending?”

Josef put away his medigun, shaking his head and climbing on top of him.

“That’s no way to talk to your only source of health… you’re being a very naughty boy,” He said, emphasizing the end and watching the corners of Mick’s scowl turn up, feet twitching and a choked noise coming from his throat.

“N…Not fair…”

Josef just grinned, nuzzling his nose into Mick’s neck.

“Why should I play fair? You’re the one who’s being such a naughty boy.”

Mick twitched and groaned below him.

This experiment was one that Josef would call completely successful.


End file.
